Love at First Sight
by jonas77
Summary: Bella never believed in love at first sight until she saw Edward. She falls head over heels for him, and he does the same. Lemon in later chapters. Please Comment!


That was the first day I saw him. He had this look in his eyes that I just couldn't forget…they were haunting me in a way, but I want him so bad. I don't know when I will see him again but I hope that it will be soon. I don't even know his name yet…

I was leaving home to work on a stupid Spanish project with this girl named Alice Cullen. She sat next to me in class; she is pretty and has dark brown hair that ended at her ears. She is a very smart girl so this project will be easy. It's not that I'm taking advantage of her for picking her as a partner. I don't really know her that well, but I've heard that she was adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen. We never had a legit conversation about anything except for Spanish so I hope that today won't be too awkward.

"Charlie, I mean dad…I need to go to Alice's house to work on this Spanish project." My dad is a sheriff so he likes to know what I'm up to every second of my life.

"Uh, alright…who's Alice and what time will you be home?"

"Alice Cullen…and I will give you a call when we finish the homework. Bye."

There house is in the middle of no where…but it is huge. I have never seen such a gorgeous house before…it was so unique. I walked up to the steps. There was a sign that read "The Cullens" in the middle of the double door, front door. I clicked on the bell and there he was. The guy I've been thinking of none stop lately. What was he doing there? I felt retarded for standing there without saying anything. He cleared his throat and said "Can I help you?" He looked into my eyes and I could feel his softness in his voice.

"Yeah…yeah is Alice here?" I can't find the words to speak when I'm with him. He is like an angel. His eyes were golden brown, a color I've never seen in anyone before.

"Oh you must be Bella…I'm Edward, Alice's brother."

"Edward…" OMG did I just say his name out loud…he stood there and smiled.

"Oh please come in…she'll be back in a few minutes, she went out to get some supplies."

"Okay… wow you have a very nice house." It was even more beautiful inside. The walls were all white but the furniture balanced everything out. The room gave me this really warm feeling.

"Can I take your jacket?" I took my jacket off and gave it to him, good thing I was wearing a cute shirt today. "Thanks"

He cleared his throat and it seemed like he was also having difficulty functioning around me, like I was around him. "So…I've heard a lot about you lately. You are dating that Mike Newton guy?" What how could he think that? I am definitely not dating Mike Newton! If I was I would totally dump him for Edward.

"What? No…where did you hear that from?"

"Oh, uh, my sister told me."

"Alice told you? Well I'm single…what about you?"

He smiled and said "Yeah, I'm single too. I'm glad you're not dating him; he's a total douche bag. No offence because he's your friend and all."

"Oh none taken, I mean yeah, he can be annoying sometimes but he is really nice and all. He's just a good friend of mine. When I first moved here he showed me around town."

"Oh yeah you just moved here like a month ago. How do you like Forks?"

"It's okay; I mean it's a lot different from where I used to live, but I'm adjusting well. It's a lot more peaceful here, and I like that." I'm beginning to like it even more because of him. I smiled to myself.

"What…is there something on my face?" He smiled.

"Oh no, no there is nothing on your face, it's perfect…your face is perfect."

We stared each other in the eyes for a moment that felt like forever. Just as he was leaning in to kiss me, well it looked like he was going to, Alice opens the door.

"Oh sorry, am I interrupting something?" She smiled and dropped her stuff off at the counter.

"Oh no, I was just waiting for you to get back, and we were just talking."

"Uh-huh." She smiled and winked at Edward, who rolled his eyes and said "I'll let you guys do your project, and it was nice meeting you Bella…"

"It was nice meeting you too Edward." He smiled and walked away.

Alice walked over and said "So what was that all about…I think he likes you, and you definitely like him too." She nudged me and smiled.

I tried to get her off topic and said "So how are we going to do this project."

It was 11 pm when we finally finished the project which turned out looking really good, because of Alice. I went to my car and started it, but it didn't run. I tried again and again, and finally Alice noticed and came out. "What's wrong with your car?" "I have no clue, it never does this. Ugh. This is so annoying." She smiled and said "Well, sorry Bella but I don't have my car at home." I smiled and said "It's alright; maybe I'll call my dad." I took my cell phone out but realized that he was taking night shift. "Ugh. Never mind…he's still at work."

"Maybe Edward can give you a ride." Before I could say no Alice called Edward and he came running down the stairs in his sweats. Alice winked at me. I rolled my eyes and stared off to space hoping that he will say no or something. But he said "Yeah, where do you live?" "Uh no where near here, so I don't want to bother, maybe I'll just call my dad."

"No it's fine; really, I don't have much to do anyway, I have to get my keys."

He came back down changed into a really good outfit…wow he has a great sense of style. "Ready Bella?" I followed him to his car. OMG he has a Lexus convertible. "This is your car?" "Yeah, it's nothing compared to Alice's" He smiled and opened my door for me. "It smells really good. Sort of making me hungry." He laughed, "Do you have to be home at a specific time?" "Nah, Charlie doesn't get home till like 6 am so he doesn't really set a time. He trusts me to be home, and really I don't have anywhere to go and I follow his rules." "Well let me take you to the best place ever." He smiled and sort of looked at me in an asking way. I smiled and said "Sure I would love to see the best place in the world." We pulled into a diner called All Night Long, it was packed and it was near 12. We walked in and our waitress sat us down. "So how can I help you guys?" She was specifically asking Edward, I mean I would too if I was her. "Bella, what would you want?" She then turned her attention to me but I could tell that she was still thinking about him. "Diet coke, and the pancake deluxe." She nodded and looked at Edward. "I'll have the same."


End file.
